


The Tang

by islasands



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy are pleased to get a night to themselves. Their friendship has always been one of complete trust, and in this regard more closely resembles the relationship of lovers. But they're not lovers. They are friends who enjoy fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tang

Tommy got out of his car, slammed the door, looked up at the house, and ran. Head down, guitar in hand, he ran up the stairs that wound up the hillside garden and straight into Adam who was waiting at the top. They both laughed at their mutual eagerness at this reunion, - not that they hadn’t seen other over the past months but it was always in a working or social situation. It had been a long time since they’d had themselves to themselves. Adam put his arm over Tommy’s shoulder as they walked into the house.

They spent the afternoon catching up. They ate, drank and listened to music. They cracked jokes. They talked. They ate and drank some more. Slowly, inexorably, the light-hearted ease of their companionship, like sunlight or moonlight on the sea, laid bare the pathway to their underlying sexual attraction. This had been such an enduring feature of their friendship that neither of them felt shocked or ill at ease. Nor did they feel compelled to act upon it. Yes, their casual touches became more frequent, and no, they didn’t try to conceal their pleasure in watching one another’s eyes and lips as they talked, but the artlessness of their friendship precluded its exploitation for sexual or any other gain. Historically, if something was going to happen, it simply happened.

And nothing did happen until late in the evening when Adam was preparing a meal. Tommy had been playing the guitar in the adjoining room. Adam came and stood in the doorway, leaning on the jamb, listening. Tommy looked up. He laughed. “You look like a butcher,” he said. Adam looked down at his apron and at the knife he was casually holding at his side. He looked up at Tommy. “I think I would have made a good butcher,” he said. “I like good knives. This knife,” he made a musketeer like flourish with the knife, “is top of the line. And do you know why? It’s because it’s made from a single piece of high-carbon steel.”

“Aren’t all knives made from that?” Tommy asked.

“Nope.” Adam held the knife up, examining its virtues. “The steel in a good knife goes right the way through the handle.” He looked past the knife at Tommy. “It’s called the ‘tang’.”

“Tang,” Tommy repeated the word. He laid his guitar aside and leaned back on the couch. “When did you get up on knives? I don’t think I’ve seen you in a kitchen doing anything other than beating eggs.”

 Adam lowered the knife and stared belligerently at Tommy. “For your information, I know quite a bit about cooking. And I don’t just make omelettes!”

He walked across to the couch and stared down at Tommy. Tommy met his belligerence with a challenge of his own. He deliberately parted his legs and smiled. Adam returned the smile derisively then bent forward slightly and placed the knife point high up on the inside edge of Tommy’s thigh. Tommy looked down, speculatively. He sucked in his top lip and gripped it with his teeth. He opened his legs still wider. Adam ran the knife tip up and over his groin and positioned it on the fly of his pants. “Take them off,’ he said. “And this,” he lightly touched the knife to each breast. “No, not in here. In the kitchen.”

Tommy got up and ambled into the kitchen. This was the Adam he knew and loved, utterly dependable in his core attributes of courtesy and hospitality, and utterly crazy in his sexual explorations. In the centre of the room there was a freestanding workbench, with a woodblock set into one end. Adam put the knife on the sink bench and watched Tommy slowly undressing.

“You want me on that thing, don’t you,” Tommy said, dropping his pants to the floor.

“Leave those on,” Adam said, indicating his underpants. “I don’t like my animals to be slutty.” He kicked Tommy’s pants and shoes out of the way and took over the undressing. Being that close to Tommy’s nakedness was, as ever, intoxicating. He pushed Tommy’s hair off his face, then took his chin in his hand and turned his face this way, then that. Tommy, accustomed to the way Adam’s arousal translated into aggression, allowed the scrutiny but did not avert his own gaze. He felt languid with receptivity and it showed in the dilation of his pupils.

To avoid kissing him, Adam suddenly put his hands beneath Tommy’s armpits and hoisted him onto the bench. He swung his legs up and then pushed at his chest, forcing him to lie back. He walked to the other end of the island and dragged Tommy  back, positioning his body exactly where he wanted it to lie. Tommy listening to him opened a drawer in the chopping block end of the island. He smiled at the ceiling.

“You are a crazy fuck,” he said. “And why I buy into it, I’ll never know.”

Adam didn’t answer. In fact, he left the room. Tommy began twiddling his thumbs. He gazed at the system of spotlights above the island. He heard water running. God, was he having a shower? He was about to sit up when Adam returned. He was carrying a steel basin, filled with steaming water. He moved Tommy’s legs apart and set the basin between them. The sides of the basin were too hot to touch and Tommy spread his legs wider to avoid them. Adam put in his hands and took out a wash cloth. He squeezed the water out and came up to Tommy. “I’m gonna wash you, baby,” he said. “You need to be clean before I do my cuts.” He applied the cloth to Tommy’s face, and proceeded to wash his entire body, taking care not to wet his underpants. And as he washed he talked.

“The head is nothing to be depised for its meaty riches. Ears, for example, are delicious when roasted. The brains, of course, are a delicacy but need to be soaked in salt water to drain them of blood, and whiten them.”

“I personally am not keen on eyes. Nor would I like to eat this.” He bent over and put his tongue up each of Tommy’s nostrils.

“But your tongue –ahhh!” He put the hand holding the cloth over one breast while he forced his own tongue into Tommy’s mouth. Tommy was immediately alive with the desire to kiss back. But Adam refused, returning to the basin to freshen the cloth.

He continued washing every part, taking especial care of the underside of his arms and legs, and the tender hollows of his hips. As he washed he either hummed or continued his culinary observations. Applying the cloth to his fingers he commented “To some cannabilistic societies the hand was considered the choicest part, much like a pig’s tail, fatty and succulent.”When he turned him on his side to wash his buttocks he said “The fat layer of the rump is excellent for crackling.”

As the water on his body cooled Tommy  began to feel cold. His erection died down. He began to tire of the one-sideness of the arrangement. What was he meant to do while Adam, completely self absorbed, hummed and talked over his flesh and bones. He sighed as Adam washed the soles of his feet, muttering to himself about ‘trotters’.

Adam dropped the cloth in the basin and removed it. “Getting a bit bored, are we?’ he said. He went and stood where Tommy could see him. He was holding a sharpening steel in one hand and a knife in the other. He began whetting the knife. He grinned at Tommy. “You’re so into instant gratification. I like to take my time.”

“You like to take, full stop,” Tommy said.

“You shouldn’t talk,” Adam said. “A well behaved carcase doesn’t talk.”He put the steel on the bench and came over to Tommy. He slowly and carefully placed the knife’s tip in the hollow of Tommy’s throat. “That’s right.” he said, noting how Tommy’s body had instinctively stiffened. He turned the knife and slowly ran its back down Tommy’s sternum. “You shouldn’t talk, and you shouldn’t move.”

He began to stroke one his breasts, drawing his fingers down to grasp the nipple and draw it out. He drew it out still further, watching Tommy’s face. Tommy was watching the hand that was holding the knife in mid-air. Adam levelled the knife and brought it towards the nipple. Tommy was looking down his nose, trying to see. His nipple was hurting from being stretched too far. Now the knife edge was only a centimetre away that stretched skin. He held his breath, afraid of making the least movement. Adam flicked the knife up, released the nipple, and quickly laid the cold flat blade on top of it. Tommy let out his breath in a rush. His hand flew up involuntarily. Arousal had run from his nipple to his groin like wildfire.

“You bastard,” he said.

Adam moved the knife, pressing it down on Tommy’s other breast, while he bent  over and took the nipple in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it, and then widened his mouth so that he could slowly draw his teeth inward, dragging them inward until they closed on the nipple. He tugged at it, and at the same time sawed the flat edge of the blade to and fro on the other nipple, eyeing it as he did. Tommy had begun to tremble.

With a swift movement Adam slid his face over Tommy’s chest to the other nipple, raising the knife to get it out of his way. He sucked the nipple outwards then released it. He let saliva ooze from his mouth and covered the nipple in its foam. He brought the knife back down and stood its butt on the nipple, using it to make circular movements and to push the nipple rapidly to and fro. Tommy’s mouth was grimacing, his eyes were closed.

“Open your eyes,” Adam said. Tommy opened them. Adam laid the knife across Tommy’s stomach. “Keep really still,” Adam said. Then he took each of Tommy’s arms and raised them above his head. Keeping hold of one hand he moved to the other side of the island and then slowly ran a fingernail round and round the flat of Tommy's palm. He ran the nail up his arm, lightening its pressure when it reached the sensitive underside of his elbow, then carried on down to the armpit and then down to the side of his waist. Tommy eyes were locked onto Adam's upper lip and flaring nostrils. Adam glanced at him when he reached the side of his waist. He dragged his fingernail up and down. Tommy's nerves were shooting shocks into his brain and groin. His stomach jerked upward, making the knife topple slightly. Adam moved back around the island and repeated the actions on his other arm. Now, when he began tracing circles with his nail on the inner palm, Tommy's body jerked right off the table. The knife jumped on his belly. He suddenly felt as though his entire body was swollen with sexual anxiety. The knife, balanced on his abdomen, was tremoring. His nipples were still super sensitive. His erection was jerking. He was over whelmed with the need to feel skin and flesh. His balls were aching with the need for his cock to be tightly held by something, - a hand, an anus, a vagina, a mouth.  He wanted to be in Adam’s arms, not under his knife.

Adam saw it all in his eyes and shook his head. “No,” he said.

He took up the knife and to Tommy’s genuine horror wagged it in the direction of Tommy’s cock. He moved down the table and pulled back Tommy’s underpants. He took his cock in his free hand and lightly smacked the exposed part with the flat of the knife. ‘No,” he said again. Tommy jerked his head up. He was sure he had been nicked by the knife. This was going too far.  He wanted Adam to stop. But before he could speak Adam had swapped the knife into his other hand and had lowered his head and was gripping the base of his cock while he gently sucked the head into his mouth. The hand that was holding the knife upright was resting on his chest. Tommy stared at the blade, fascinated. His cock stiffened intolerably, as though it too was made of steel.

 If only this was going to be the end of it, but Tommy knew it wouldn’t be that easy. This wanker was a connoisseur of sexual suspense. He arched upward, trying to push himself more deeply into Adam’s throat. It came as no surprise when Adam abruptly abandoned his task, pulling his head back, leaving Tommy jerking in the air. Adam took his cock in his left hand and pulled it back against his abdomen. He slowly brought the back of the knife down and rested its edge on its underside. Tommy closed his eyes tightly. He felt the knife running down his cock, and moving over his testicles, and down his quivering thighs.

“For fuck’s sake,” he said. “Fuck me or cut me!”

He heard the knife clatter on the floor. Heard Adam grunting as he tore off his clothes. He kept his eyes closed as Adam took something from the bench and came back to push his legs in the air and insert the nozzle in his anus. He felt the cold jelly releasing inside. “Turn over,”Adam said. Tommy crouched on the bench, gripping the end with outstretched arms as Adam climbed on top of him. Adam eased himself into Tommy’s anus and slid a hand beneath him and grasped his cock. Tommy’s head jolted on the hard surface. He was being crushed by Adam’s weight both from within and without. He raised his head to protect it from hitting the bench. At the correct moment Adam bit the side of his neck.

Later they went outside and drank tequila.

“Here’s to the tang of your dang dang, my love” Tommy said, raising his glass.

Adam smiled smugly at the stars.


End file.
